Problem: In chemistry class, the girl to boy ratio is $7$ to $6$. If there are $35$ girls, how many boys are there?
Answer: A ratio of $7$ girls to $6$ boys means that there is a group of $7$ girls for every group of $6$ boys. If there are $35$ girls, then there are $5$ groups of $7$ girls each. Because we know the ratio is $7:6$ , there must be $5$ groups of $6$ boys each. There is a total of $30$ boys in chemistry class.